Secrets have a way of revealing themselves
by Sammy1298
Summary: Just a Chax fanfiction, hope you guys enjoy it, please read&review as this is my first ever story and would love to hear what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV:

It was just me alone in the house, Ruby and VJ were at school and Leah was at work. Brax had called me earlier on to say he was on his way over. I sat down and began to watch TV while I waited for Brax. About 5 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and rushed to it as I knew it was Brax. I flung open the door, and there he was, wearing the blue t shirt which made him look gorgeous!

"Hey" He said.

He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately, before I had time to say hey back.

Brax's POV:

After we had stopped kissing she held my hand and led me to the kitchen table, we both sat down and started talking.

"Charlie, I think it's time to tell Ruby and Casey about us." I said softly.

Charlie let go of my hand and a look of anger spread across her face.

"Brax, how many times have I told you? I don't want them to know about us yet!"

Before I knew it, Charlie had run off, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie's POV:

I ran to the beach and fell down to the sand and just sat there, alone, everything running through my mind. I know I overreacted back there but I can't stand the thought of being so hypocritical, I gave Ruby so many serves about dating Casey, and what I'm doing seems to be a whole lot worse! I didn't want people at the station to find out, I didn't want to lose my job over such a thing!

Brax's POV:

I got to the beach to see Charlie sitting there, looking fragile and upset, I walked towards her and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug, I kissed her forehead softly.

"Charlie I'm sorry, I know you don't want to tell them bu-". Charlie had interrupted me.

"Brax, you're right, they need to know, I just panicked and I, I-".

"Shh, shh, we'll find a way of telling them together, we'll get through this, we'll be fine. Okay?" I said softly.

"Okay."

I got up and held out my hand, Charlie took hold of it and I heaved her up, I gave her a quick kiss, and we parted ways, being sure that no-one had seen us.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's POV:

I was at work, reading over some files when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID at saw 'DB', I answered it immediately.

"Hey you." I said flirtatiously.

"Hey, Charlie I gotta make this quick, the restaurant's buzzing today, but meet me here when I close up, 10pm sharp. I told Casey to come here at 10:15 and to bring Ruby with him, we'll tell them tonight."

Brax felt the silence from the other end of the phone.

"Charlie, you there?"

"Em, yeah I'm here, just processing it all, so, we're telling them tonight? That's so soon!"

"I know it is, but the sooner we tell them, the better right? You're not backing out are you?"

"No, no, of course not, see you at 10 then."

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye."

I hung up the phone, feeling slightly panicked as to what Brax had said, we were telling them tonight.

Brax's POV:

The restaurant was buzzing today, surprising for a Thursday night. I needed to take a break so I told Johnny to take the bar while I went to the diner to grab a coffee and catch a break.

I walked in the door to see Charlie at the till, I walked over and asked Leah for a flatwhite. Charlie looked up when she heard my voice.

"Hey." She said, in a friendly tone, whilst smiling at me.

"Serg." I said, in a cheeky manner, she smiled briefly.

Leah gave me my coffee, I gave her the money, said thanks and walked towards the door, as I did, I turned around and looked at Charlie, she looked up at me and I winked at her, she started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV:

It was approaching 8:45pm, nearing the end of my shift. Ruby had asked me earlier that day to pick her up from April's house as the two of them were studying together. I left work, got in my car and drove to Irene's place.

"Hey April." I said as she opened to door.

"Hey Charlie, I'll just go and let Ruby know you're here."

"Charlie!" Bianca exclaimed as she came down the stairs."

"Bianca, hi, had any more trouble with a certain Braxton recently?"

"No, not at all actually, I think that talk we had the other day really helped!"

"Well that's good to hear, just give me a call if it gets out of hand again okay?"

"Sure."

Ruby's POV:

"Hey mom, I'm ready to go."

"Hey Rubes, okay, we'll go then, cya Bianca, bye April!"

After we left Irene's house I drove us home, had a quick shower, and got changed, ready to meet Brax at Angelo's. The nervous feeling started to kick in as I wondered how I would tell them. After Ruby came home she changed, then went up to Casey's place.

Brax's POV:

I was just clearing up the last of the glasses, when Charlie walked in, looking as beautiful as ever, I smiled when I saw her.

"Hey!"

"Hey you!" She replied.

I walked towards her and gave her a passionate kiss before Ruby and Case arrived.

Charlie's POV:

Brax put away the rest of the stuff, as I sat down, waiting for the kids to arrive. Brax poured me a glass of wine, and was about to bring it over to me, just as Ruby and Casey walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Brax's POV:

"Hey guys, come take a seat over here, can I get yas anything to drink?"

"No we're good thanks." They both replied

"So Brax, Charlie, what are we all doing here?" Ruby said, as she and Casey sat down opposite Charlie.

I came over and sat next to Charlie, who I could tell was nervous, as she looked down, saying nothing.

"Charlie and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Charlie and I have been seeing each other-"

Casey looked up, astounded, he seemed to have taken it okay.

"WHAT? CHARLIE? YOU, AND HIM! YOU'RE A COP, YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SEE CASEY, YOU HYPOCRITE!" Ruby screamed.

She got up and ran out of the restaurant, Casey gave me a quick smile, then ran after her. I looked at Charlie, I could see tears streaming down her face. I grabbed her hand, kissed her forehead, and pulled her towards me, hugging her tightly. She grabbed my shirt and started to cry even more, I knew how afraid she was of losing her only daughter.

"I think I need to go home." Charlie mumbled.

"Sure, I'll drive you, okay?"

"Okay."

I pulled up at Charlie's house, all the lights were off, and it looked like no one was home, I opened to car door and helped Charlie out, I took her by the hand and walked her to the door. She rooted for her keys then opened the door and went and sat down.

"Charlie, do you want me to be here for when Ruby comes home."

"No thank you, I need to talk over this with her, just the two of us."

"Okay, call me if you need anything and tell me how it goes okay?"

Charlie nodded and smiled briefly, she stood up and hugged me lightly, then kissed me softly, and walked off, into the living room. I left the house quietly, shutting the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby's POV:

"Case! How can you be so calm about all of this? She lied to me, she, ARGH!"

Casey pulled me into a hug, and told me to calm down.

"Rubes, babe, she didn't lie to you, she just didn't tell you!"

"Case, why was she so hypocritical, why did she act like she hated you so much?"

"She's your mom Rubes, and she's looking out for you, that's what mothers do! Think about it though, if you were a cop and were in a relationship with a guy like Brax, you'd have to consider whether he's good for you or not wouldn't you?"

"I guess you're right Case."

"Good, now, go home, and talk to her, 'cause I'm sure she'll be worried about you!"

"I can't face her tonight Case, let's just stay out here tonight, and I'll go home in the morning."

"Okay Rubes, but you better face it tomorrow!"

Charlie's POV:

I woke up, on the sofa, evidently I fell asleep there last night, I wondered why the house was so quiet, then I realised, Leah stayed at Miles' and VJ was at a friend's house, where was Ruby? I gently opened her bedroom door, expecting her to be asleep, and saw her bed all made up, it hadn't been slept in. I would normally have panicked, but I remembered the situation and figured she'd need some time to think things over. My phone started to ring, I went to get it and saw it was Brax calling me, I smiled, he could be the sweetest man at times. I answered it.

"Hey" I said.

"Morning baby, you alright?" He said softly

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, you?"

"Can't complain, how'd it go last night?"

"It didn't."

"What?"

"Ruby didn't come home last night, Brax..."

"Casey didn't come home either, don't worry about it, I'm sure they just need some space."

I heard someone at the door and in walked Ruby.

"She's home now, I'll call you back." I hung up and looked at Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby's POV:

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Sweetie." She said so softly.

I ran over to Charlie and hugged her tightly, she hugged me back.

"Charlie I'm sorry, I didn't even consider what this would be like from your perspective and I was selfish and I just I-".

"Calm down Rubes, it's okay, you were right to be angry about it, I should have told you sooner, it's just, I was worried about how you react."

"Well mom, you don't need to worry anymore, I've had time to think about it, and Case explained it to me so it's all fine. Plus, you and Brax make a pretty damn hot couple!"

We both laughed and I hugged my mom again.

"Go on, call Brax, I know you're dying to!"

"Thanks hunny, you read my mind haha!"

Charlie's POV:

Ruby went into the living room, I was in the kitchen, I picked up the phone and called Brax, a wide smile across my face.

"Hey you!"

"Hey babe, you sound awfully happy!"

"Well I am! Rubes came home, she took it all so well after she had time to cool down and think about it!"

"Ah Charlie, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah it is! How's Casey handling it?"

"He seems to be taking it well, thinks he likes the fact that his brother's new girlfriend is a cop!"

"Well, I gotta go but I'm going to tell Leah and Miles later, so maybe if she takes it well, you and Casey can come over for dinner later?"

"Yeah, sounds good, text me later then yeah?"

"Will do, byeee."


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby's POV:

Charlie was pacing around the living room, clearly she was really nervous about telling Leah.

"Charlie, it's going to be fine, Leah will take it well!"

"I hope so Rubes."

Next minute, Leah opened the door and walked in with Miles and VJ.

"I'll leave you to it." I said, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie's POV:

"Hey Leah, can you guys sit down for a second, I've got something to tell you."

"Vij, give us a minute will you." Leah said.

"Actually, he might want to know to."

"Oh ok, what is it Charlie?" Leah asked, happily.

"Brax and I have been seeing each other."

Leah went quiet, Miles looked shocked.

"That's great! Brax is awesome!" VJ said.

He got up and went outside afterwards, I smiled, contently.

Leah looked up at me and said, "Well, Charlie, that's great news! If he makes you happy, and if he's not using you?"

"Yeah, well I had my doubts when we first started seeing each other bu-".

Before I could finish, Ruby burst in.

"Of course he isn't using her Leah! The Braxtons are actually really nice people, if you got to know them, you'd think so too!"

"Actually Leah, I was thinking of inviting Casey and Brax over for dinner tonight if that's alright with you?"

"Sure, maybe this will give me my opportunity to get to know him better!"

I got up, so did Leah, she gave me a hug and smiled at me, she then went in to talk to VJ, Miles went to and as he left, he said "Get in there Charlie." I couldn't help but laugh.

I text Brax and told him to come over with Casey at 7pm for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Brax's POV:

Case and I arrived at Charlie's place. I knocked on the door and sure enough Ruby came running to the door, she said "Hey" gave me a quick hug then ran to Casey.

I smiled softly then walked into the house, Leah and Miles were in the kitchen and VJ was out the back.

"Hey Leah, Miles. Thanks for having me and Case over for dinner tonight."

"Hey Brax." Leah said. "Oh you're welcome! I just want you to know that no matter what anyone else things, I think you and Charlie seeing each other is a good thing."

"Well thanks haha! Speak of the devil, where is she?"

"She's just next door, go on through!"

I walked in to see Charlie setting the table, I walked up behind her, grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. She looked up at me,

"Hey you!" She said.

I began to kiss her passionately, when Rubes and Case walked in saying "Get a room". Charlie and I pulled apart, both of us had a big grin across our faces, I helped her set the rest of the table.

After dinner was over, Leah said,

"Oh shoot! I've forgotten the desert!"

"Don't worry Leah, I'm sure you can all make our own!" I said cheekily.

Charlie slapped me lightly on my chest, a big grin across her face.

Ruby and Case stood up,

"We're gonna go for a walk on the beach, thanks for dinner Leah!" Ruby said.

"Bye guys." Charlie said.

Charlie's POV:

Miles and Leah were in the kitchen cleaning up, they walked in and said to Brax and I,

"We're gonna get an early night, bye!" They ran off into Leah's room.

I stood up and took Brax by the hand, I moved my body into his and whispered,

"I think we should do the same."

I smiled gently and led him into my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

_By this point, the whole town knows about Brax and Charlie. Everyone seems to have taken it quite well, even those at the station, Charlie's job wasn't in jeopardy at all. Heath has grown to like Charlie and even since Brax and Charlie got together, the amount of trouble caused by the River Boys has seemed to be significantly lowered. Everything seems to be working out just fine._

Brax's POV:

Charlie had told me earlier on that her, Case, Rubes and Heath were going to come into the restaurant, I looked forward to seeing her, what little time we spend apart, and how much I miss her makes me realise how much I love her.

I looked up to see Charlie walking briskly towards me, the others went to get a table, she ran around the side of the bar, leaped into my arms and we kissed passionately. When we finally broke apart, we walked over to the table and I took food and drink orders. I went and sat beside Charlie for a bit, talking to her until I had to get back behind the bar.

Charlie's POV:

After Brax went back behind the bar, the waiter brought us all our food and drinks, we were halfway through the meal when Ruby went as pale as a ghost, she dropped her fork, and ran outside. Casey was about to go after her but I said,

"No Case, leave it, I'll go."

I ran after Ruby to find her having thrown up outside, I helped her to her feet.

"Rubes, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Charlie."

"Okay, well let's get you inside and cleaned up."

After we went back inside, I took Rubes into the toilets, cleaned her up, then sat her back down beside Casey. Brax approached me,

"Charlie, is she okay?" I got up and walked over to the side with him.

"Well she said she's fine, but I think I better get her home, thanks for the food" I kissed him goodbye, went and got Rubes, and we drove home.

When we got home, I brought her into her room and lay her down.

"Baby, if you need anything, just give me a shout okay? I'll be right outside."

"Okay, thanks mom."

I kissed her on her forehead, then left her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie's POV:

I was sitting down, reading some magazines when my phone rang, it was Brax.

"Hey." I said shortly.

"Hey you, how's Rubes?"

"She's okay, she's asleep now."

"That's okay, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks baby, I just need to be sure she's gonna be okay."

"I'm sure she will, the Buckton's are fighters." He laughed softly.

"That we are!"

"You alright if me and Case come over later to check on yas?"

"Yeah, that's fine, see you then."

Just as I hung up, Rubes started screaming for me, I ran into her room to see her face, bright red and sweat pumping from her body, she was breathing heavily and I could tell she was in pain and very agitated. I fell down beside her,

"Rubes, I'm calling Sid okay, you just hang in there okay?"

"Okay."

"Sid. Hi, it's Charlie."

"Oh Charlie, hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's Ruby, she's got sick earlier on, she feels dizzy, she's bright red, high temperature and she's sweating."

"Okay, Charlie I'll be right over."

"Thanks Sid, bye."

Just as I hung up, there was a knock on the door, it was Brax and Casey. Casey asked if he could see Ruby, I told him to go on in. Brax looked at me concerned,

"What?" I said.

"Come here." He said softly, grabbing me by my hand and hugging me softly.

After I hugged him back I heard Casey scream, as we ran into Ruby's room, I could see her bleeding, I started crying hysterically, just then, Sid arrived with a paramedic team, Brax pulled me away from Ruby and told me to let them do their job. They carefully lifted Ruby onto a stretcher and Brax offered to drive me to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Casey's POV:

I rode in the ambulance with Rubes, I wouldn't let go of her hand. As soon as we got there, I had to stand aside while she was rushed away, I followed close behind so I'd know where to direct Charlie and Brax.

Brax's POV:

As soon as we parked the car, Charlie and I darted out, and ran towards the reception desk.

"I need to know what room Ruby Buckton's in! She's my daughter, she was just brought in!" Charlie was frantically worried.

As the woman at reception looked it up on the computer, I rubbed Charlie's back softly, trying to calm her down.

"Ruby Buckton, room number 207, it's the second floor."

Charlie ran off, I went after her, following her up the stairs till we got to Ruby's room, she was asleep, Sid came out of the room and began to talk to Charlie. Casey was sitting down outside Ruby's room and I went to speak to him,

"How is she Case?"

"Doctors said they stabilised her condition, we'll be able to see her soon."

"And are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, so long as she is."

Charlie's POV:

Sid had explained Ruby's condition to me, he told me they took some tests and the results would be in, in about an hour or so.

"Thanks Sid."

Now that I knew Ruby was okay for the time-being, I relaxed a little, I looked over to see Brax talking to Casey, I walked over to them, sat beside Brax and dropped my head down onto his shoulder. I felt him turn his head, his arm slipped around my waist and he kissed me lightly on my head, I reached out, and took hold of his free hand, squeezing it tightly.

Casey got up, he headed for the door, I think the waiting got too much for him. Brax moved slightly, he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up, he looked into my eyes, I smiled softly,

"You alright baby?" Brax asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I leaned forward and kissed him gently, he kissed me back, we broke apart when we heard a voice.

"Eh-hem, Charlie?" Sid began.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie's POV:

Brax and I got up and followed Sid into a private room.

"Charlie, we've received the results from Ruby's tests, are you sure you don't want to be alone when you hear them?" Sid asked, looking uneasily at Brax.

"Sid, Brax is my boyfriend, and he means a lot to Ruby too, he needs to know as well." I looked up at Brax, he smiled softly.

"Okay, Charlie, Ruby was pregnant, and she miscarried the baby, I'm sorry."

Sid left the room, I felt faint, my knees gave way, Brax caught me and brought me to a chair, he knelt down beside me, holding my hand,

"Charlie, I'm sorry." He said gently.

I pulled my hand out of his, I kissed him on his cheek softly and walked out of the hospital, I needed some air.

Casey's POV:

I hate hospitals. I couldn't stand the thought of sitting there, waiting for the results from Ruby's tests, what am I going to do if she's not okay?

Suddenly I saw Charlie burst through the doors, I watched her as she went and sat on a bench, not far from where I was, she looked upset, was Rubes okay? I got up and ran over to her, she stood up when she saw me coming.

"Charlie, is Rubes okay? What's wrong, what happened?"

"Casey, calm down. The results from the tests came in..."

"And?"

"Ruby was pregnant, she miscarried the baby."

"What? I need to see her!"

"Casey, she doesn't know yet!" Charlie called after him.

I ran into the hospital and up to Ruby's room, Brax saw me running and stopped me in my tracks, I could tell he know what happened to Rubes, and he realised that Charlie told me.

"Case, she doesn't know yet, you leave it to Charlie to tell her, she's her mom."

"Okay Brax, I won't see her till Charlie tells her."

I went and sat down in the seats outside Rubes' room, Brax remained standing, I could tell he was worried about Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

Brax's POV:

I was getting more and more worried about Charlie, I didn't want to go after her, she needed space, she just found out her seventeen year-old daughter was pregnant, and that her grandchild has died.

I saw Charlie appear from the stairwell walking straight towards me,

"Baby, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice slightly broken, she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Hey, hey, what have you got to be sorry about?" I said, cupping her hand in my hands.

"Running off like that, it's not fair, especially after how supportive you've been."

"Charlie, you've just received devastating news." Her eyes shot down. "Come here." I said to her softly.

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her head. She grabbed my shirt tightly and buried her head into my chest. A nurse came out of Ruby's room and walked towards us,

"Miss Buckton, she's asking for you."

Charlie pulled away from me, whilst holding my hands she mumbled,

"It's time for me to tell her, she has to know." She smiled softly.

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here for you, okay? I tilted my head slowly and kissed her lightly, she then pulled away, smiled softly, let go of my hands, and entered Ruby's room.

Ruby's POV:

"Heeey Charlie!"

"Hey Rubes, how you feeling?"

"Aah I'm fine, I-".

"Rubes, there's something you need to know, about the test results, okay?"

"Alright Charlie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You were pregnant Rubes, you miscarried, I'm so sorry."

Charlie started to get tears in her eyes, I did too.

"Charlie, can you get Case to come in here please."

"Sure, Rubes, I'm here for you okay, and so is Brax, whatever you need I-".

"Charlie, just, please, get Case."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Brax's POV:

I saw Charlie walk out of Ruby's room, she looked surprised. Suddenly it hit me, I was going to be an Uncle, my niece or nephew just died, and I'm supporting Charlie all this time, she's doing nothing for me.

"Casey, she wants to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks Charlie." He smiled at me briefly before entering Ruby's room.

Charlie came and sat down beside me,

"She didn't cry or anything." She breathed softly.

"She needs space Charlie, I have to go."

I got up and left, I couldn't deal with all the stress and grievance anymore, I couldn't help Case, Rubes and Charlie through this situation when I was upset too.

Charlie's POV:

I can't believe Brax just walked out, I'm confused as to why-

"Charlie, Ruby's okay to go home now" Sid said.

I walked into Ruby's room,

"Rubes, you okay?"

"Thanks mom, I'm fine, me and Casey talked it over and it's really better off, how could two seventeen year-olds have raised a baby? It wouldn't be fair to the kid."

"Right well, Sid said we can get you home now, you alright to go?"

"Yeah Charlie, let's go."

Despite the fact Rubes acted like she was fine, I could tell she was still upset over the loss of her baby.

After I dropped Ruby and Casey home, I realised that all this time, Brax was staying strong for us, supporting us, who was there for him?

"Rubes, I'm going to Angelo's to see Brax, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay Charlie!"


	15. Chapter 15

Brax's POV:

All the staff had gone home, I was closing up, just as I heard someone come in,

"Sorry, we're closed."

I looked up to see Charlie running towards me, she ran up to me, threw her arms around my neck and brought her body close to mine,

"I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered, I hugged her back, smiling gently.

"I'm sorry for running off like that babe, it all got a bit too much for me."

"Hey, hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for, we were all totally oblivious, and I didn't even think about how you were feeling!" I looked into Brax's deep green eyes, he bent down and kissed me.

"Let me just finish up here and we can go back to yours, I wanna see how Rubes is."

"Okay."

Charlie's POV:

When we got back to our house, Leah was home, I explained the situation to her, she said she'd give us all the place to ourselves tonight.

"Rubes, how about we all watch a film or something?" Brax asked her softly.

"Sorry, but if it's all the same, I think I'll go to bed, it's been a long day."

Brax walked over to her and helped her up, he gave her a hug and said good night to her and Case, I did the same.

"Looks like it's just you and me." I said.

"That it is, I'm tired too, I recon we need to turn in."

"Sure, you go ahead, I'll just lock up."

When I got into my bedroom, Brax was lying in the bed, with his shorts on, he was absolutely exhausted, I could tell. I quickly got changed into some pyjamas, and got into the bed beside him. He turned off the lamp, but his arm around me and pulled me close,

"You know I love you?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, I love you too." I started to smile, I felt his head move closer to mine, next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I pulled away and wrapped one arm around his waist, and taking his hand in mine. We soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

-ONE WEEK LATER-

_Only Leah, Brax, Charlie, Casey and Ruby know about Ruby's pregnancy and miscarriage, they all thought it would be better for Ruby, if the whole of Summer Bay didn't find out. By this point, they've all dealt with it pretty well, and are moving on with their lives._

Charlie's POV:

Casey and Rubes were sitting down watching TV, after everything she's been through I'm so glad she has Casey, and I'm so glad I have Brax. There was a knock on the door, I went to answer it, there stood Brax.

"Hey." He said before he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey you." I replied after we broke apart.

"Rubes, I'm whisking your mom off for a day, we'll be back later."

"Ooooh, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After a few hours' drive, Brax pulled up at this beautiful cottage, I couldn't get the smile off my face!

"I know you'd like it." He said in a cocky tone.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I figured Rubes and Case need some space, me and you also need some alone time, so, I figured a cottage would be perfect for that, come on."

As we went inside, Brax took our luggage straight into the bedroom, he then took me by the hand, and brought me there too, he softly pushed me onto the bed and fell down beside me, I rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately, I started to pull down his shorts, he was unbuttoning my top. The next minute the microwave started beeping.

"What a way to kill a moment." Brax said, he kissed me, got up and went into the kitchen, I followed him. Brax pulled a note off the microwave, laughed at it, then handed it to me, he then took two plates out of the oven, huge bowls of pasta, it looked yummy, the note read 'I figured our guests would be hungry so I made sure this was here for you on arrival'.

It was such a lovely idea of them, Brax got the bowls and brought them over to the table, we sat down and began to eat the pasta.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie's POV:

I was halfway through eating the pasta when I felt nautious, I ran into the bathroom and began vomiting repeatedly. Brax ran in after me.

"Charlie, baby, you okay?"

I got up, washed my face and went back out to him, he put his hands under my head and raised it up so I was looking him in the eyes,

"I'm fine." I retorted, "must be the food."

"You sure?" He asked, in a concerned tone.

"Positive." He hugged me, then kissed me on the forehead.

"Right, so what were we in the middle of?" I smiled cheekily and he led me back into the bedroom.

Brax rolled over beside me, rain began to pound down on the roof. Suddenly I felt the need to be sick again, I leapt out of the bed and I ran to the bathroom.

"Charlie!" Brax called after me, "babe, maybe we should go back, if you're not well, we can do this another time."

I emerged from the bathroom once again,

"Yeah, if that's alright with you, I think we should go back."

Brax smiled reassuringly, he got our stuff organised and we were headed back home.

We arrived back to the house, Ruby and Casey came to the door,

"What are you doing home so early?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't feel too well honey."

"Oh, are you okay Charlie?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just need some sleep." I said, smiling.

"Baby, I'm gonna head to the restaurant but if you're feeling better by tomorrow, you and Rubes can come over, and we'll have a barbecue?" Brax asked.

"Sure, that sounds good, bye."

"Bye." Brax said smiling, he kissed me on my forehead, then walked to the door.

"I love you." He called back.

"Love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Brax's POV:

We were at our house, waiting for Charlie and Rubes to arrive. Heath had set up the barbecue, and was starting to cook the food when there was a knock on our door.

"CASE, will ya get that?" I called.

"Sure!"

"Hey Charlie, hey Rubes."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, I walked up to Charlie, took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen,

"Hey you." I whispered softly as I hugged her.

"Hey yourself." She said as she leaned in to kiss me.

"How you feeling today?" I asked, with an element of concern in my voice.

"I'm fine Brax! Stop worrying about me!" She said smirking.

I let go of her hands and she went into the dining room. I went outside to help Heath take the food in, shortly after Charlie. After we had brought everything in, I went and sat next to Charlie, she smiled as she saw me sit down beside her.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to buy more beer."

"You stay, I'll go and pick up some for yas." Charlie said sweetly.

"No I'll go, thanks anyway." I stood up, gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, then left.

Charlie's POV:

I started to feel a little flustered and dizzy, I offered to go and pick up the beer for Brax because I needed some air too!

"I'm just going to get some water guys."

I got up and walked over to the kitchen, I watched Casey and Ruby laugh away, without a care in the world, all of a sudden it felt like my legs turned to jelly and I fell to the ground.

Heath's POV:

I noticed Charlie was looking a bit off-colour and she wasn't herself, I could tell she still wasn't well. Then she collapsed. Ruby screamed, I jumped up and ran over to her, we needed to get her to the hospital straight away. As soon as we got there, Charlie was taken off on a stretcher and we were directed to an area to sit down and wait nearby. I had to call Brax,

"Brax, it's Heath, get down to the hospital straight away, Charlie collapsed."

"WHAT? Is she okay? I'll be right there."


	19. Chapter 19

Brax's POV:

I put down the cases of beer I had, ran out of the store, jumped into my car and drove straight for the hospital. Heath had sent me a text saying the room number she was in, so I ran straight up there.

"Brax!" Ruby called.

"Hey Rubes, you okay?" I could see she had been crying from her tear-stained cheeks.

"Yeah I'm okay."

I took hold of her arm and pulled her into a hug,

"She's going to be okay Rubes, she's a fighter. Alright?"

Sid approached us,

"Hey guys, we've stabilised Charlie and she's awake now, I'm just going in to give her some test results then you can see her."

"Okay, thanks Sid." I said gratefully.

Charlie's POV:

I woke up, slightly dazed and confused, I could see Brax with Rubes outside, gosh he was so good with her. Next thing I saw was Sid coming into my room,

"Hey Charlie, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks Sid, are those my test results?"

"Yes they are, Charlie, the reason you collapsed is because you're pregnant."

I was silent, I didn't know what to do, be happy, or sad, cry, or smile.

"I'll give you some space." I watched Sid leave.

How was I going to tell Brax, how was I even going to tell Ruby?


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie's POV:

Shortly after Sid left the room, Ruby burst in, she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Gosh Rubes, don't squeeze me too tight!"

"Sorry mom, I just missed you that's all."

"I missed you too baby, where's Brax?"

"He's outside, he said he'd let me come in first then I'll give you two some time alone." I giggled.

"Well, I think I'll tell Brax to come in now, he's waited long enough, love you mom."

"Love you too baby."

Just as Ruby got up to leave I had a sharp pain in my stomach, I clutched it tightly, unaware that Ruby had seen me. Then Brax walked in.

"Hey baby." He said as he came over and sat down beside me.

"Hey." I said, I wrapped my arms around his waist and we kissed, I snuggled up against him, he moved his hand through my hair gently.

Sid walked in soon after,

"Sorry to interrupt Charlie, but you're free to go now."

"Okay, thanks Sid."

"Yeah, thanks mate." Brax said.

After Sid left the room, Brax got up and said,

"I've got some stuff for you in the car, I'll go get it then I'll take you all home, okay?"

"Okay." I said, smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie's POV:

Brax drove me and Ruby home, with Casey and Heath in the car too. When we got to our house, Brax took my stuff out of the car,

"I can take that." I said.

"No, I'll take it in for you, and as soon as you get inside you sit down and rest."

"I take it you're gonna be fussing over me after what happened today then."

"Course I am, it's what I'm here for." He replied cheekily, he then winked at me, I laughed.

I waited in the kitchen, Rubes was saying bye to Casey at the car, and Brax came back into the kitchen after dropping my bag in my room,

"Right, I'm all done here, better head off, you call me if you need anything okay?"

"Yes, yes, I will! Stop your fussing!"

He smiled lightly then kissed me.

"OI, get a room you two. C'mon Brax, get a move on." Heath called impatiently from the car.

"Well, I should get a move on, I'll call you later. Love you"

"Okay, love you too." He kissed me on the forehead then left.

Ruby came in the doorway, then after they drove off she shut the door behind her. I felt a sharp pain from my stomach again, I grabbed the table and clutched my stomach, not even thinking that Ruby was right there.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Rubes." She helped me into the lounge and sat me on the sofa.

"Charlie, I saw you doing the same thing at the hospital, are you pregnant?" There was a twinkle in her eyes, she seemed happy, I looked at her,

"Yes Rubes, I am."

"CHARLIE! WELL THAT'S FANTASTIC! CONGRATULATIONS." She was ecstatic.

"No wonder Brax was fussing over you so much!"

"Rubes, he doesn't know."

"What? Charlie you have to tell him?"

"I don't know how he'll react."

"Well, we're going to Angelo's tonight, and you're gonna tell him."


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie's POV:

"Rubes, are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, I'm coming now."

"I'll wait for you in the car."

When I was sitting alone in the car, I kept getting nervous, not knowing how I would tell Brax.

We got to Angelo's, Ruby ran over to the table that Casey and Heath were sitting on, I followed after here, no sign of Brax.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Charlie." Replied Casey

"Hey Buckton, you alright?"

"Heath, don't tell me you're gonna start fussing too."

"No, actually I wasn't, just making small-talk." With that usual smirk on his face.

"Right."

"Hey Brax!" I heard Ruby call. I turned around to see him walking towards us, a massive grin on his face.

"Hey Rubes." He replied. He sat down next to me, put his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss. The waiter came over and put 3 large pizzas down on the table. Everyone dug in.

"C'mon Buckton, get eating before it's all gone." Heath said, I saw Ruby look up at me.

"Ah, I'm actually not hungry." At this, Ruby gave me a look, as if she was trying to tell me something.

"You alright babe?" Brax asked.

"Actually I need to tell you something." I replied.

"Okay, we'll go outside for a minute then." He stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it and we walked outside.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Erm, I'm pregnant Brax."

"WHAT? Well that's fantastic Charlie."

"Yeah it is." He took me in his arms and lifted me up, squeezing me tightly. I felt relieved, I thought he wouldn't want the baby.

"C'mon, let's go inside and tell the others." He took me by the hand and we went back inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Heath's POV:

Brax and Charlie came back into the restaurant holding hands, both of them with goofy looking smiles on their faces.

"Em, we've got something to tell you guys." Brax muttered whilst smiling and looking at Charlie.

"Well go on, spill!" I said impatiently.

"Charlie's pregnant."

"OMG, CONGRATULATIONS!" Ruby called hopping up, Casey did the same.

"Ay, congratulations!" I gave Charlie a hug and patted Brax on the back.

"Right, I think it's about time to get you home." Brax said to Charlie, sounding concerned.

"I'm guessing today's gonna be the start of all your fussing."

"It's what I'm here for." With a smirk on his face

"Bye you guys." They said in unison.

"Bye." I replied

Charlie's POV:

In the car journey on the way home, I came to the realisation that Brax would have to know about Rubes. He'd have to know that I hadn't raised her, what happened with Grant. Eurgh, just thinking about it all made me skin crawl. How would he react, my thoughts were interrupted-

"How you feeling baby?" Brax asked placing his hand on my thigh, the other on the steering wheel.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling.

We got back to the house, Brax made sure I sat down inside on the sofa, relaxing, while he went outside to make us some tea. About five minutes later he came back in, carrying two cups of tea with him, he placed them on the table.

"Brax, I've got something to tell you." I said, timidly.

"What is it? Sounding a little serious there Charlie!" He replied, with that smirk on his face.

"It is." I replied in a serious tone.

"Charlie is everything okay?" He asked, taking hold of my hand.

"Everything's fine, I just need to tell you something important, about my past."

"Okay, well, go ahead, I'm listening."


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie's POV:

I looked into Brax's deep green eyes, I felt his warm hand, clinging tightly to mine. My words were scrambled in my head, I didn't know how to tell him.

"Charlie?" Brax said softly.

"I don't really know how to start. Well, you know how Rubes hardly ever calls me mom, and often Charlie? Well, that's because I didn't raise her for most of her childhood." I felt a bit relieved to have told him some of it.

"Em, well who did? How old were you when you had her?"

"My parents raised her, they told her I was her sister. I was fifteen when I had her."

"What? Charlie, you had Rubes when you were fifteen?" Brax seemed shocked, upset and angry with me all rolled into one, his grip on my hand loosened slightly.

"Yes, my parents brought her up, I couldn't deal with having to look after a baby, I suffered a trauma to great which made me incapable."

"Charlie, well don't you think that's your fault having sex when you were just fifteen?"

"I didn't. Brax... when I was fourteen years old I was raped-" He pulled his hand out of mine.

"You, you, you were what?"

Before I had time to answer him he had darted out of the house. I sat there, tears rolling down my cheeks, I got up, and walked to the door, I saw Ruby standing there, she could tell I was distraught.

"Charlie, what's going on?" She asked softly, wiping away my tears then grabbing my hands.

"I told Brax about everything, about my past, about, Grant."

"What? Oh Charlie come here."

Ruby tugged my shirt and pulled me closer to her, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

Brax's POV:

Charlie had Ruby when she was fifteen, she was raped when she was fourteen and she-

My mind was all over the place, scrambled and I didn't understand. But why did I run off like that? My girlfriend just told me about her past, such important things that I needed to know and I ran off and left her there? I had to go back to Charlie's, I had to face what she told me, ask questions if I needed to, I needed to comfort her, to know she was okay. I made my way back to her house.


	25. Chapter 25

Ruby's POV:

After I comforted Charlie, I sat her down on the sofa and told her to relax and watch TV, she shouldn't be getting this stressed out, especially in her condition. There was a knock on the door, I saw Charlie motion to go and get it.

"Charlie, you stay put, I'll get it." I said, smiling.

I opened to see Brax at the door, looking upset and angry with himself that he ran away.

"Hey Rubes."

I gently pushed him out of the doorway and stepped outside with him, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Brax, you shouldn't be doing that to her! She's pregnant and it was enough stress for her to have to tell you, let alone you running away too!"

"Ruby, I know, and I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it all, but, if you'll let me, I want to come in and speak to her."

Before I had time to reply to Brax, the door opened and Charlie stood there, I could see her look from me to Brax.

"I'll leave you guys to it."

Charlie's POV:

Ruby walked past me and closed the door behind her, it was just Brax and I outside now.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's okay, it was a lot to take in." He started to move closer to me, he took hold of my hand.

"Charlie, I'll be here for you, no matter what, and yeah, at times, I'll find it hard, like I just did, but I don't expect you to give me an easy time about it. I love you okay?"

"I know you will, I just can't be bothered with arguing, especially now that I'm pregnant, it's not just me I have to think about now and I love you too."

Brax held me hand even tighter and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my body close to his. He bent down and kissed me softly, I pulled my hand out of his and wrapped by hands around his neck. When we broke apart he muttered,

"Let's go back inside, okay?"

I nodded softly, Brax opened the front door, then he took me by the hand and led me inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**-**TWO WEEKS LATER-

_Charlie has gone for her first scan with Brax, the baby is doing well. Although, Brax is noticing a strange turn about Charlie, and he begins to think that she's having second thoughts about wanting their baby._

Brax's POV:

Charlie and I were sitting on the sofa in her lounge, she was snuggled up against me, her arms wrapped around my waist and her head leaning on my chest.

"Charlie, are you okay? I mean, for the past few weeks, well, after the scan in fact, you've been acting strange, almost like you don't want the baby." Suddenly, Charlie jolted her head up and unravelled her arms from around me.

"What? Brax how could you even ask that? Of course I want this baby, it just, brings back memories of when I was pregnant with Ruby, that was a distressing time for me."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just, I'm concerned that's all, this is my shot to be a dad and I just don't want to mess it up, that's all. Am I forgiven?"

I saw a brief smile spread across Charlie's face she grabbed my hands and pulled me towards her, she kissed me lightly then snuggled up against me, and we continued to watch the television.

Brax's POV:

The following morning, Charlie and I were sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to the diner, grab us some coffees, okay?"

"Alright." I placed my hand on Charlie's waist before kissing her then heading to the diner.

When I got to the diner I saw Ruby at the counter.

"Hey Rubes."

"Oh, hey Brax. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Charlie's been acting really strange lately, is she alright."

"Yeah, I noticed too, well I spoke to her yesterday and she said it just brought back memories from when she was pregnant with you, she said it's nothing to worry about though."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry about it kiddo, she's fine."

I gave Ruby a re-assuring smile, then headed back to the house with our coffees.


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie's POV:

I had been having some pains in my stomach and wanted to make sure the baby was okay, so I went to see Sid who referred me to a specialist clinic. The clinic takes specialist ultrasounds, they carry out abortions if necessary and any tests that need to be taken on the baby. After I had come out of my room, the doctor had given me the all-clear, so I thought I'd go to the diner then head home.

Casey's POV:

I was on my way back to the motel room Brax had rented out for us, I thought I better get some study done, on my way back I had to pass that clinic, the one that carry out abortions. As I looked up to the doors, I saw a woman exit, she looked familiar. I stopped walking and took a closer look, I saw it was Charlie, what was Charlie doing at the abortion clinic? She wouldn't, I decided to go back to the restaurant and tell Brax what I saw.

"BRAX! I need to talk to you" I nudged my head towards the private room at the back.

"Case, everything alright?" Brax asked me.

"I was on my way back to our motel room and saw Charlie walking out of that abortion clinic."

Before I had time to explain or get an answer, Brax had shot out of the room.

Charlie's POV:

I was folding some clothes and putting them away when someone began knocking on the door, again and again and again.

"Alright, I'm coming, don't knock the door down!"

I ran to the door and flung it open angrily. It was Brax.

"Brax, what're you playing at?"

"You aborted our baby? Charlie how could you do this?" Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Brax, what are you talking about? I didn't abort the baby." He moved closer to me, grabbed my arms tightly and started shaking me powerfully.

"Brax, let go you're hurting me!"

"YOU, YOU hurt me Charlie, how could you kill our baby?"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANY BABY BRAX." I pulled away from him angrily, I began to cry as well.

He looked at me in disgust then stormed out of the house. I was so confused, I had no idea what just happened.


	28. Chapter 28

Ruby's POV:

I came home to open the door and see a few chairs toppled over, I heard excessive sobbing coming from inside the lounge.

"Charlie! Where are you? Are you okay? CHARLIE."

I ran into the living room to see Charlie crouched down, hugging her knees, with her back against the wall. I ran over to her and sat down beside her, I pulled her into me and rocked her gently, trying to calm her down.

"Charlie what happened?"

"How could he? Rubes, Brax thinks I had an abortion."

"WHAT? Why would he think that?"

"Ruby I have no idea, I was at that clinic just outside of tow-"

"That abortion clinic?"

"Yes, but Ruby, I was there to see if the baby was okay, they're specialists too, I wasn't there to have an abortion, the baby's fine! I was having stomach aches and just wanted it to be checked out!"

"Charlie, okay! I believe you, I know you'd never do a thing like that okay? I'll go and pick us up some dinner."

I was so angry, Brax loves Charlie, he wants to be a dad, and then accuses Charlie of having an abortion? I needed to speak to him, I headed over to Angelo's.

"Brax, I need to talk to you now." I walked into the back room.

"Rubes, what's wrong?"

"HOW, how could you think Charlie aborted your baby?"

"Rubes, Case saw her walking out of the clinic."

"It's a specialist clinic too Brax!"

"Yeah, but you said yourself she's been acting strange for a while now! Maybe she had a change of heart and chose to get rid of the baby."

"I can't believe you think that Charlie would ever be capable of doing something like that!"

I stormed out, I needed some time to cool down, to think, I walked to the beach.


	29. Chapter 29

-3 DAYS LATER-

_Brax and Charlie haven't spoken since he thinks she's had an abortion. _

Ruby's POV:

"Hey Charlie, me and Case are going to get some dinner at Angelo's, do you want to come?"

"Em, no thanks Rubes, I'll stay here, I can pick you up if you want though?"

"Ah that'd be awesome, thanks!" I gave Charlie a quick hug and a kiss on the check before I left.

Charlie's POV:

I sat around the house aimlessly, waiting for Ruby to call and say she was ready to be picked up, I thought I'd nip to the diner to get something to eat while I waited.

"Hey doll! How you keeping?" Irene asked, smiling.

"Hey Irene, I'm good thank you."

Just then Brax came through the door, he looked up and saw me, I diverted my eyes back to the counter. Irene had gone to prepare my order, Leah came to the till.

"Hey Leah, can I just have a flatwhite please?"

I stood uneasily, hoping Irene would hurry up with my order, she made her way out of the kitchen and back to me,

"So how's the baby doing?" I was silent. I could see Brax from the corner of my eye, he dipped his head down and looked upset.

"Em, fine, thanks." I took my order from her and walked out of the diner.

I went home, my phone buzzed, it was Ruby, saying she was ready for me to pick her up.

When I got to Angelo's, I saw Brax sitting at the table with Casey and Ruby, gosh, I really didn't want to interrupt. He looked up, saw me, got out of his seat and went back behind the bar. I walked over to where the kids were sitting,

"You ready to go honey?"

"Yeah, bye Case."

She gave him a swift kiss, then got up and we left.


	30. Chapter 30

Charlie's POV:

The next morning when I woke up, I walked into the kitchen to see Ruby with her board. This was my time to exit.

"Charlie, I'm gonna go for a surf with Case, you're okay by yourself right?"

"Course I am, you enjoy yourself okay?"

I gave her a hug and she left. I then went into my room and packed a bag, just for two nights, last night when Brax got up and left when he saw me proved I needed to go away and give him some space. Before I did, I wanted to go to the hospital, I asked if I could have an ultrasound picture of the baby, and if I could have it dated. I checked myself into a motel in the city, then left.

Ruby's POV:

I came home from the surf with Casey, I walked into the house, there was no sign of Charlie about.

"Ruby, there's a note for you in here!" Casey called.

I walked back into the kitchen to see a note from Charlie, beside it was her phone, the note read:

_Rubes, last night at Angelo's made me realise that Brax needs some space to think, without having to see me whenever we bump into each other, I've gone away for a while, but I'll be back, don't worry. Don't try calling me, that's the reason I've left my phone here. I didn't get rid of my baby, mine and Brax's baby, I never could and never will. I love you, see you soon._

I started crying, when would Charlie be back? I had no idea, why she left, why she left me, left Brax, she didn't do anything wrong!

"Casey, can you call Brax, and tell him to come over here please?"

"Sure". He kissed me on my forehead then rang Brax. 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it, it was Brax.

"Rubes, are you okay? You've been crying." I reached out and handed him the note.

"She's gone, where?" Despite the fact Brax acted like he hated her, he missed her, and he loved her.

"Well I don't know where! It doesn't say it in the note, but she left because of you!" I walked off into my room, I then heard Brax leave soon after.

Brax's POV:

I went back to Angelo's to keep busy. My girl was gone, despite what she may have done, I love her. I looked at the counter to find an ultrasound scan dated with today's date and a post-it note, I recognised it as Charlie's handwriting.

_I love you, and I love our baby, you need some space, I'm gonna give you some, Charlie xxx_


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie's POV:

I had spent two nights in this hotel, I figured it was time to go home. I opened the front door and walked in, Ruby came running out,

"CHARLIE, OMG, YOU'RE HOME." She ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey hunny, gosh, don't squeeze me to death now!"

"Sorry I'm just so happy you're home, let me call Brax!"

"No, Ruby leave him be."

"Charlie, he was so worried about you! He'll be so happy to know you're home!"

Before I had time to argue, Ruby had run off, 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door, I opened the door and Brax stood in front of me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him, he opened his mouth and caressed my lips. I kissed him back,

"I missed you so much he said, Charlie I'm so sorry, I love you, I never should've doubted you and I don't know how I could think you would have an abortion and-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him more.


	32. Chapter 32

Charlie's POV:

I had just come out of the shower when I heard my phone ring, I ran over to it and answered it.

"Hey you." I heard Brax's soft voice from the other end of the line.

"Heeeey." I replied.

"You and Rubes are still up for dinner at that place in the city right?"

"Yep! Sounds good."

"Well I'll book for you, me, Heath, Rubes and Case. That's it right?"

"Yeah, just the five of us."

"Alright, well I'll drive and we'll pick you and Ruby up at 6:30, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then, bye."

"Bye."

It was 6:25pm, I was finished getting ready and Ruby was almost done, I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, Heath was at the door.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?"

"Hey Heath, we sure are. RUBES, come on!"

We walked to the car and Heath told me to sit in the front, he helped me get into Brax's jeep.

"Hey." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hello there." I replied.

When we got to the restaurant, they sat us at our table and then ordered our drinks. We talked for a while then ordered our food, we were halfway through our meal when I saw Casey and Heath look up at someone then give each other an odd look. I turned around to see a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than Ruby, she had gorgeous green eyes, like Brax's actually, and long brunette hair. I turned back around and noticed Brax turn around then to see what Casey, Heath and I were looking at.

"DAD, HEY!" The young girl had shouted when Brax had turned around.

As soon as I heard those two words I dropped my fork. I looked up and saw Heath and Casey both looking down, Ruby looked up stunned. I turned to face Brax, he was still looking at this girl, his daughter, he seemed as shocked to see her as the rest of us were,

"Nat, what are you doing here?"

**Please read and review, I'm interested to know what you all think of my story! **


	33. Chapter 33

Brax's POV:

Natalie was here, what, why, how could she be here? Heath got up and took Nat outside. Casey turned to Ruby, I could hear him whispering.

I looked to my left to see Charlie staring at me,

"Charlie, I can explain."

"Really? REALLY? You have a daughter, and you never told me about her!"

At this, she got up, picked up her bag and ran outside, I ran after.

"Charlie, CHARLIE." I ran after her, when I was close enough I grabbed Charlie by her arm, she spun around to face me, her cheeks were tearstained. I pulled her close to me and tried to hug her, but she fought me off, and pulled away.

"Please Brax, I can't talk to you now, I'm so angry, please, can you just take us home, please?"

"Okay, baby, I'll drop you and Ruby home." I wanted to look after Charlie, I've put her through so much stress and she's pregnant, I needed to explain things to her, she needed to know about Natalie. I reached out for her hand, and surprisingly to me, she took it, we walked to the car. Charlie and Ruby got into it.

Casey walked around to me and said,

"Heath's taken Natalie to get something to eat, so she won't ride back with us. Charlie needs space, and you have to explain everything to her Brax."

"Case, what d'you take me for, of course I'm going to tell her everything, she just doesn't want to hear it all now."

We both got into the car, I looked at Charlie, she was glaring out the window, glancing at other people. She looked tired, the day's events had been too much for her.

Charlie's POV:

My mind was all over the place, I didn't know how to react. I hated Brax for not telling me, I hated him for hiding his daughter from me when I told him about Ruby, Grant and all the rest! He pulled up at our house. Ruby and Casey got out immediately and went inside, I could tell they were trying to give Brax and I a bit of space. I got out of the car, shortly followed by Brax, who walked around to the side of the car I was on. I looked up to see his deep, green eyes looking into mine. I felt his hand around my waist, and the other on my hand, I gripped it tightly.

"Charlie, I'm sorry about everything, but I need to explain it all to you, it's the least you deserve."

"I can't talk about it now Brax, I'm tired and upset, I'll talk to you later."

Before I walked away, Brax pulled me by my hand till my body was resting against his, he slowly bent his head down till his lips touched mine, I let him kiss me, then I pulled away, I smiled gently, then let go of his hand,

"I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too." I said the words, I knew I meant them, but at this moment in time, it didn't feel like it, I was still angry at Brax and upset and the rest, I opened the door, just as I did, Casey came out,

"Bye Charlie." He said softly whilst smiling."

"Bye Casey." I replied. As I shut the door, I could see Brax in the car, looking at me lovingly, I could tell he was worried about me, being upset and under pressure and I could tell he was worried about our baby too, I shut the door behind me, went to my room, and crawled into my bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Brax's POV:

I woke up the next morning, I was extremely tired as I had hardly slept that much, thinking about Charlie, our baby, and Natalie.

My phone buzzed, I reached out my arm and looked at it, the message was from Charlie, I opened it immediately,

'_Meet me in Angelo's at 1pm, you can bring your daughter with you if you want, I need an explanation.'_

Normally Charlie left a kiss or so at the end of a text, but she didn't this time, I could tell she was still angry.

Charlie's POV:

I woke up that morning, if it's possible, I think I was even more angry with Brax than I was the night before. I knew even if he did explain, even if his daughter was a lovely girl, it wouldn't take away my anger, and it wouldn't change my mind on what I was going to do.

When I got to Angelo's, I walked towards Brax. He smiled when he saw me but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. He came out from behind the bar and slowly walked towards me, he leant closer to me to kiss me but I tilted my head the other way, he drew his head in. The next minute his daughter came from out back.

"Charlie, let's sit over here." He jolted his heads towards some seats towards his right.

The three of us motioned over to those seats and sat down,

"Charlie, this is Natalie, Natalie Braxton, my daughter."

I took in a deep breath and looked at her, she was beautiful, she had Brax's eyes and they had the same colour hair.

"It's nice to meet you Natalie, I'm Charlie." I held out my hand for her to shake it, and she did, very enthusiastically.

"Hey Charlie." She said in a sweet voice.

"Nat, can you give us some space while I explain everything to Charlie."

"Okay, bye dad, bye Charlie." She left with a glowing smile on her face.

I had my hands resting on the table, before he started to explain, Brax took hold of my hands, holding them tightly.

"Charlie, Kelly and I were extremely young when we had Nat, when I got her pregnant, she acted like she wanted the baby, she was so excited, just as much as I was! Even though we were young, we felt ready. After Nat was born though, Kelly completely shut down, she wanted nothing to do with me or Nat and she left us."

"How old is Natalie?"

"She's 15."

"How come we've never seen her or anything until last night?"

"She doesn't live with us, she lives with her aunt, who always took a liking to Nat-" Charlie interrupted me.

"She has a British accent Brax?"

"Yeah, she lives with her aunt in London."

"Brax, I appreciate you telling me all of this, and Natalie is lovely, she's a credit to you, but I can't do this."

"Charlie, what do you mean? I love you, I-"

"I love you too, but I told you everything, about Ruby, Grant, my past, you know everything about me and you failed to tell me you had a daughter, one of the most important things you could have. I'm sorry Brax, but it's over." I pulled my hands out of his and ran away from Brax, out of Angelo's.


	35. Chapter 35

Charlie's POV:

I had spent the past few days in and out of the house. Trying to avoid Brax, even trying to avoid Natalie, as lovely as she was.

Casey was at our place for most of today,

"Casey, do you want a lift home later?"

"No, thanks anyway Charlie, I'll just get the bus."

A few hours later there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it." I said.

I opened the door,

"Charlie, hi." Brax seemed almost surprised to see me.

"Brax, what are you doing here?"

"Em, I thought I'd drop by, pick Casey up."

"Oh okay, well come in then." I led Brax through to the living room .

Ruby and Casey walked in from outside.

"Brax. Em, hi." Ruby seemed surprised but happy to see him.

"Ruby, hi!"

"You know what guys, I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed, night."

"Night mom." Ruby came to give me a hug.

"Night Charlie." Casey replied.

"Give me a sec guys."

I turned around to see Brax standing in my bedroom doorway,

"Charlie, are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"We're both fine thanks." He edged closer towards me, till I could feel his body against mine, he reached out to take my hand but I pulled away and stepped back.

"Charlie, please."

"No Brax, I'm sorry, but I can't do this, please, can you just go?"

"Okay." I watched him walk out, he looked shattered, and devastated at the same time, he turned around and looked at me, before shutting the door behind him. I slowly fell to the ground and couldn't control my tears, I crawled up onto my bed, I missed Brax so much, I wanted him with me, his arms around me, to be with me and our baby, I cried myself to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Charlie's POV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling as terrible as the night before. I thought I'd go and take a stroll on the beach, maybe even go for a quick swim, yes, that's what I'd do.

I set my towel and beach-bag down on the beach, I took off my clothes to reveal my purple bikini, I ran down to the open Ocean and dived in, it was so cool, calm and beautiful. When I had finished relaxing and swimming about, I returned to my spot, patted myself dry with my towel and slipped back on my denim shorts and yellow camisole top. I then placed my bag in my towel, slung my bag on my shoulder, picked up my shoes and started walking down the beach, feeling the Ocean Spray on my face and the cool breeze.

I continued walking when I saw two figures coming my way, I recognised it as being Brax and Natalie, I was going to turn around and walk the other way, but I knew I'd have to face them at some point. As they got closer I could tell Brax had noticed it was me,

"Hey." I said as they approached.

"Charlie! HI." Natalie was so enthusiastic, she threw her arms around me and hugged me, I thought it strange, as I barely know her. "Sorry, I'm a bit over-enthusiastic."

"It's okay." I replied, laughing gently.

"How's the baby?"

"Baby's fine thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you and dad to it I guess." I watched Natalie carry on walking along the beach, leaving Brax and I alone.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi."

"Em, I'm sorry about last night Charlie, I shouldn't have tried to-"

"No, it's fine, I just, I just couldn't."

"Charlie, I've gotta get back to the restaurant but I'll catch ya later."

"Okay, bye." I tried to force a smile across my face, as Brax walked past he gently rubbed my arm, and then headed back to Angelo's.

I went home, and got out my book and started reading it, about an hour later I began to think, I was miserable, Brax was miserable, I was pregnant with his baby, I love him, he loves me, Natalie is lovely, and she seems to like me! Why, more to the point how, could I break up with him? He was so sweet, he was lovely, I had to go and tell him. I got up and leapt into my car, I drove to Brax's house. Just as I was about to knock on the door, Heath flung I open and ran into me,

"Charlie! I'm so sorry, em, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Heath, well I came to see Brax, I love him and want us to get back together." I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"Charlie, have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Brax is in hospital, he was in a car accident, I was just on my way to the hospital and I was gonna call you!"

"What, how, when?"

"Em, not long ago, they called me straight away."

At this point we were both racing to the back to the cars.

"Well did they say anything, is he alright?"

"He's had to go into surgery but Nat escaped with a few cuts and bruises."

"Natalie was with him?"

We got into our cars, and drove to the hospital.


	37. Chapter 37

Charlie's POV:

As soon as Heath and I got to the hospital, we raced into the hospital and to the front desk, Heath went and asked for the room, he ran up the stairs to the second floor, room 14. As we got outside I could see Brax lying in a hospital bed, he was unconscious but thank goodness, he had no tubes coming out of him. As I stood there, motionless, watching him I thought about everything, I didn't want to lose him, I wanted Brax to be here, to be a father, to our baby. I began to cry, endless tears rolling down my cheeks, I felt someone put their arm around me, I looked up to see Heath,

"He'll be alright Charlie, he's a fighter."

"I'm gonna go and see Natalie."

Despite the fact we hadn't known each other for very long, I liked Natalie and she seemed to like me too, I went to room 15, she was right next to Brax's, on my way into the room, I desperately tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Charlie, hey!" Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw me.

"Natalie, hi, is it alright if I come in."

"Sure! There's a seat just there!" She tilted her seat to the chair in the corner.

I pulled it closer to Natalie's bedside and sat down,

"How you feeling?"

"I'm alright thanks. Any news on dad?"

"Still unconscious." Suddenly Natalie broke down in tears, I didn't know how to react, I found myself getting up and sitting down beside her on her bed, I put my arm around her and hugged her,

"It's all my fault! If we hadn't argued, he wouldn't have lost focus, he'd be okay, we'd both be okay, we wouldn't be here, oh gosh Charlie, what if he dies. There's you, and the baby."

"Hey, hey it's not your fault and we both know it, it'll be okay, and your dad, well, he'll be fine!" I spoke these words half-heartedly, not knowing fully whether I believed them myself, _would Brax be okay? What if he wasn't? What about our baby? _I looked up to see Heath in the doorway,

"Sid's here with some news Charlie." I kissed Natalie's forehead,

"I'll come back here in a bit okay?" She nodded slightly.

I walked outside and was greeted by Sid,

"Charlie, Brax is coming around, he's going to be absolutely fine, you can see him of you want."

"Ah, Sid, that's great, thanks so much! I'll just tell Natalie."

"Natalie, Brax is fine, he's gonna be okay, I'm just gonna go and see him!" I couldn't get the smile off my face, this was my chance to put things right between Brax and I!

Brax's POV:

I saw Charlie come in the doors of my room, I was sitting up,

"Hey." I said softly.

"Heey, you gave us all a fright, I was so worried about you." I smiled at this, I was hoping Charlie would come, she's the one person I wanted to see most, I wanted her to be with me, I wanted her back.

Next minute she darted towards me, she flung my arms around me and hugged me tightly,

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked

"For breaking up with you, for acting like a total idiot, for pushing you away, for everything."

"Hey, hey, you've nothing to be sorry for baby, I should've told you about Nat, but I chose not to, it was a bad call, a very bad call." Charlie let go of me, and her bright blue eyes looked into mine, she leaned in and kissed me, I kissed her back. I helped her onto the bed and she snuggled up beside me, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"How's Nat?" I asked.

"She's fine, she probably wants to come in and see you!"

"And how's junior?" While I said this I patted her stomach, she laughed gently.

"Junior's fine."

I held Charlie in my arms, just as she did the same, and I realised, I had Charlie, Natalie, and a baby on the way, my life was perfect.

_**This might be the end of my story all together as I'm not really sure how much more drama I can add to it haha! I've pretty much put everything into this story and I hope you've all enjoyed it. If I think of something else to write about, I'll be sure to add it though, thanks for reading and for all the reviews, it means a lot. x**_


	38. Chapter 38

Charlie's POV:

I headed up the stairs to Angelo's, excited to see the one man who could make me melt, just by looking at me. I spun around the corner and noticed Brax's head jolt up and that same cheeky smile when he noticed me. Ruby and Casey were sitting at a table and Heath was getting drinks at the bar, I acknowledged each of them, then walked briskly to Brax.

"Hey yo-" I cut him off with a kiss, when he pulled away he muttered

"Well, I suppose that was much better than a 'hello'." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back,

"Get a room you two!" We broke apart and I met Ruby's stare, as if pleading me to stop our display of affection, that to her seemed so horrible. Angelo's seemed to be pretty busy, I left Brax to get back to work and I went to join the others at the table.

"So Charlie, how's you and junior doing?" Heath asked.

"Good thanks, Heath." I smiled at how we could all get along so well.

Brax came over and sat down opposite me and gave me a cheeky wink as he did so.

"So, Heath, why'd you sleep with my girlfriend?"

Everyone's head's jolted up, including mine, I looked at Brax, I couldn't tell whether he was sarcastic, or angry.

"Ex-girlfriend actually."

"And how long did you plan on keeping it under wraps that you had a kid?"

"Woah mate, I only found out Darcy was mine a few days ago!"

"Yeah, right." Brax kicked his chair back and went out the back, I jumped up and went after him.

"Brax, Brax, wait up." When I caught up with him, I grabbed him by the hand, he turned around to face me and looked me in the eyes.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, just, when I think of what Heath did, it's not what friends do to each other, let alone brothers, he crossed a line."

"Baby, I know he did, but, that was a long time ago, you two will sort things out, plus, we have something else to occupy our time with." My eyes diverted down to my growing bump, then back up where they met Brax's, he leant down and kissed me softly.

"Yeah, you're right." He muttered. I remained holding his hand as we walked back outside. I went to the toilet, after I saw Heath walk up to the bar, and what looked like, him making peace with Brax.

Ruby's POV:

Heath came back over to sit with me and Case, and Charlie came back from the toilet and went straight to the bar to talk to Brax.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Charlie Buckton." Charlie and I both froze, I knew whose voice that was, and so did Charlie, I saw her slowly turn around, sickness all over her face, now it was Charlie's turn to run out. She darted past our table, past the figure stood near the doorway, and out of Angelo's. Brax looked like he wanted to run after her, but his curiosity took over, he wanted to know who that figure was, that figure that made Charlie so sickened, and that made me so scared.

_I managed to find some more stuff to write about guys, hopefully you'll like it, a lot of drama to come, please review and let me know what you think. xx_


	39. Chapter 39

Charlie's POV:

I ran outside, and just fell to the floor, thumping the wall with my hands, tears of anger, sadness and fear rolling down my cheeks. I felt the blood run cold in my body, and my chest begin to tighten.

Ruby's POV:

I couldn't believe who it was, who had dared to come anywhere near us after what he had done to Charlie, Grant Bledcoe was standing in Angelo's, with a sick and twisted smile on his face.

Brax's POV:

Before I could register what had just happened, Ruby got up and ran towards this guy, she kicked him and hit him again and again, she began to cry and was screaming at him,

"WHY? WHY COME HERE, YOU HURT CHARLIE, YOU RAPED HER, AND YOU SHOW UP HERE, WHY?"

Casey ran after Ruby and pulled her away from this man, wait, rape, did Ruby just say he raped Charlie?

"Ruby, I wanted to see you, after all you're my daughter."

"No, no I'm not, don't you EVER say such a thing!"

"Yo-y-you were the one, who raped, my girlfriend?" This sick man just ran, I bolted after him, he was going to pay for what he did to Charlie.

Charlie's POV:

I wiped the tears from my eyes and blew my nose, my back against the wall, I was tired from crying, from being upset, for my life being so complicated. I heard fumbling and shouting, Grant burst through the doors, shortly followed by Brax, Heath, a distraught Ruby, and Casey. I jumped up, Brax grabbed Grant by the arm and spun him around so they were face-to-face, they began to punch each other,

"BRAX, BRAX STOP IT!" I ran over to Brax, I put one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder, I pulled at his so he was staring me straight in the eyes.

"Is this the evil son of a bitch who raped you, Charlie?"

"Yes, bu-" Before I had time to finish, Brax took another swing for Grant, I had to get in the way of them if they would stop, just as I did, Grant took several swings for Brax, missed each time. I felt a blow to my stomach, and another to my head.

Everything went dark.


	40. Chapter 40

Ruby's POV:

Everyone froze as Charlie fell to the ground, including me. Grant saw his opportunity and he ran, I watched as Brax fell down beside Charlie, desperately tapping her face,

"Charlie, wake up! Baby come on.." I could see the tears begin to fill his eyes, Casey took out his phone and called the ambulance.

_-30 minutes later-_

Brax's POV:

I stood over a concerned Casey, who was desperately trying to help and console a distraught Ruby, what if Charlie is severely hurt? What if our baby didn't make it? My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor.

"Mr Braxton? She's awake, you can see her now." I looked at Ruby, who gestured for me to go in and see Charlie first. I walked into her room,

"Charlie, are you alright?" I asked softly as I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine." She reached out and took my hand in hers.

"And, the baby?"

"The baby's fine, Brax, but this is a huge wake-up call, you can't lash out all the time, you can't be this violent, I mean, today's incident nearly cost us our baby, Brax, and it wouldn't have been worth it if we did, would it? I know it was a shock for you to see Grant today, and I know you were acting on instinct, but people get hurt, in this case, I did, and our baby."

"Charlie, I know how I acted, and I'm sorry, but I heard Ruby announce what he did to you and I couldn't let him get away with it, Charlie, I just couldn't, I love you and I can't bear the thought of thinking someone could've done that to you."

I saw a smile spread across Charlie's face and she reached up and kissed me softly.

_Hey guys, next chapter will be about the birth, not sure if I'll be able to come up with anything after that but I'll give it my best shot. (:_


	41. Chapter 41

-_FEW MONTHS LATER- __This is the chapter where Charlie goes into labour. _

Charlie's POV:

I was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine when I heard someone knock on the door. I pulled the door open to see Heath standing before me,

"Hey Charlie, is Case around?"

"Hey, sure, come on in. They're outside, I'll just get him for ya."

"Yeah, thanks."

I walked outside to get Casey and Ruby, before I got to them I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I just figured it was normal pregnancy pains and carried on to get them.

"Casey, Heath's here to pick you up."

"Kay, thanks Charlie." Casey and Ruby walked into the house, shortly followed by me, I felt another sharp pain, causing me to grab onto the dining table. My waters broke.

"OMG, CHARLIE. The baby, it's coming, now."My legs gave way and I collapsed to the floor, I knew there wasn't enough time to get to the hospital, there had been an accident in the area earlier on, road's had been closed and there was immense traffic, the ambulance wouldn't be here for hours, either Casey, Ruby or Heath had to deliver the baby, and now.

"Ruby, there isn't enough time to get to the hospital, get my mobile from the kitchen and call Sid, Casey, will you call Brax? And Heath, I need you to deliver the baby."

"Hell Buckton, give me the big one why don't ya?" His tone of voice was patronisingly sarcastic.

"Heath, I'm being serious." He froze.

"I haven't a clue how to deliver a baby!"

"No-one in this room does, but I'd rather it be you than two seventeen year-olds!"

"Alright, alright, but this doc on the phone better tell me exactly what to do!"

My phone started ringing. Ruby had to answer it for me. It was Brax.

"Charlie, Brax's car's broken down, he got a cab but the traffic is awful, he's gonna run here, he'll be here as soon as he can."

"Oh, God." The one person I really needed by my side couldn't be here.

_30 minutes later, Brax still hasn't arrived, Heath has managed to deliver half of the baby, half to go._

"Buckton, this is so disgusting, I don't know why I ever agreed to do this."

"HEATH JUST SHUT UP AND CARRY ON, AAAAAARGH."

The next minute I saw Brax burst through the door, he ran straight to my side and grabbed my hand in his.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I-I came as f-f-fast as I could." He was panting for breath.

"Thank God you're here mate, you can take over." Heath said, sounding relieved.

"It's alright nurse, you're doing such a great job, why don't you finish this off?"

Eventually, Heath delivered the baby, we had a gorgeous baby boy. But he wasn't crying. I started panicking, everyone had smiles on their faces which soon disappeared. The ambulance crew came through the door,

"Help, PLEASE HELP, he's not crying, why isn't he crying?"

"Miss. Buckton, please calm down, we need to get you to the hospital immediately, and you're baby too."

_I made it a home-birth as requested by someone, I thought it would be amusing to have Heath deliver the baby, love his character on the show. Thanks for reading+please keep on reviewing! Post any ideas you have under the reviews if you like(: _


	42. Chapter 42

Brax's POV:

We were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, Charlie was in pain, but she wouldn't rest until she knew our baby boy was going to be okay.

"Baby, you have to calm down, you're not doing yourself any favours." I said, trying to calm her down.

"I know, but, th-t-tha-that's our baby, Brax, and what if he doesn't ma-"

"Don't think like that, alright? He'll be fine, wait, you'll see." I tried to say it as confidently as I could, truth is, I was trying to convince myself.

_45 minutes later, Charlie has been giving a hospital room, Brax, was sitting down beside her, she had fallen fast asleep, too tired from crying. She awoke when she heard the door to her room close._

Charlie's POV:

I opened my eyes abruptly to see the doctor standing in front of us, I wanted to ask how our baby was, what had I missed since I had fallen asleep? But the words just wouldn't come out.

"Miss. Buckton, Mr. Braxton, it's good news. Your baby boy's fine, you can see him if you wish."

I could hardly speak, "T-thank you, thank you so much doctor."

A nurse shortly came in, carrying with her our baby boy. I looked at Brax, who had that gorgeous smile on his face, I grabbed his hand and smiled back at him.

I held my baby for the first time, he was absolutely gorgeous. I felt Brax sit down on the bed beside me, he reached out and held our baby's hand,

"Here, you take him." I urged.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you are his father." I said, sarcasm in my voice. Brax kissed me on the forehead then held our baby, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse asked.

"We have actually." Said Brax, "Jack, Jack Buckton."

"No." I replied, smiling, "Jack Braxton, it has a nice ring to it."

"Jack Braxton it is, I'll go and add the name to his label in the baby's ward."

Ruby, Casey and Heath came into the room.

"Heath, come over here please."

"Sure."

When Heath came over I grabbed his shirt and hugged him tightly,

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, slightly astounded that I was hugging him.

"For bringing Jack into the world."

_They all sat in Charlie's hospital room, with their new bundle of joy, nothing could ever ruin our happiness, or could it?_


	43. Chapter 43

Charlie's POV:

I woke up in my hospital bed to find Brax sleeping beside me, and a fast asleep Jack in his cot. The nurse from the ward came in,

"Miss. Buckton, we need to bring Jack back into the babies ward now."

"Okay." I hadn't been able to stop smiling since the doctor told me yesterday that our baby boy was fine.

Brax woke up, just after the nurse left.

"Hey, where's Jack?"

"Nurse took him back to the babies ward."

"Okay, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Right, I'm gonna get some coffee, you want anything?"

"No thanks." He kissed me on the forehead then got up and disappeared behind the door.

Brax's POV:

I had just come out of the cafeteria and was headed back up the stairs to Charlie's room, just as my phone rang, it was Casey,

"Hey Case, what's up?"

"Daaaarrrrryyl." I froze. I knew who's voice that was, "you seen your beautiful baby boy yet this morning? Jack, was it?"

I began to hear a baby crying in the background.

"Jake, if you so much as touch a hair on his head, I'll kill you."

"Now, now Brax, play nicely, who says I would harm little Jacky now?"

I darted up the stairs to Charlie's room, I burst in the door,

"Brax, what's wrong?" Charlie belted out, I put a finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet, I put the phone on speaker.

"You have to choose wisely to save your baby boy, see, I want to play a little came with you Darryl, you can choose who you want to save, Casey, little sweet Jack, or Darcy. You give me a call on this mobile number and let me know what you decide, you have 10 minutes."

Jake had cut off our conversation, I looked up from the phone to Charlie, tears forming in her eyes, and I could tell the only thing running through her mind was fear, just like in mine.


	44. Chapter 44

_Hello, sorry I've taken so long to update, been pretty busy and wasn't too sure where to go with it, hope you like it though!_

Charlie's POV:

I could feel tears overwhelming me, Brax grabbed my hand,

"Listen to me Charlie, I'll get Jack back, okay? Trust me, I'll sort this out."

"HOW? How on earth do you plan on being able to save all three of them? You can't get Jack back and leave Darcy and Casey behind!"

I could see Brax thinking, thinking long and hard about what I had shot out, I wanted to comfort him, just like he had tried to comfort me, but I couldn't so much had happened already, and I couldn't bear anything happen to our baby boy.

"I'm sorry, I just, can't, I won't let anything happen to him, Brax." At that moment, Heath burst through the door.

"It's fine, baby, I need to call Heath."

"Hey Brax, what's up?" Heath asked as he answered the phone.

"Heath, Jake's got Case, Darcy and Jack, he told me I have to go there, choose who to save, payback for you stealing his drugs."

"WHAT?"

"Heath, I know we've never been on the right side of the law before, but I think the coppers will be able to handle this much better than me and you can."

"Yeah, righto, so long as they can save them all. If Darce gets hurt though made, there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Yeah mate."

_2 hours later, Brax had phoned the police and filled them in on the day's events. They put a tap on his phone so when or if Jake calls again, they'll track his location._

"Brax, Jake told you that you had 10 minutes to choose who you were going to save, and you never rang him back!"

"Coppers said it was worth our while not ringing back, in case he takes drastic action."

"All right." I looked up at the police officer standing in my room, they recon I'll be safer with one watching over me, monitoring the room, fancy that, a cop, guarding a cop. All of a sudden, Brax's phone rang. He answered it and put it on speaker immediately.

"Darryl, Darryl, Darryl. What can I say, it's been 15 minutes since I last called, and you never called me saying who you wanted to save, looks like I'll have to get started on my menacing."

Just before the line went dead, I heard a little girl scream, _Darcy _I thought and I heard a baby cry, _unmistakably Jack._

I felt a my chest start to tonight, like an elastic band was being tied around my heart.

3rd person POV:

Brax's phone rang, this time, it was the police, had they managed to track down Jake?


	45. Chapter 45

Brax's POV:

I looked down at the caller ID _–anonymous- _I answered it,

"Hello?"

"Mr. Braxton, we've managed to track to Jake, the abandoned warehouse near the dock, we've sent a car to pick you up, be outside the hospital in 2 minutes."

It was the police, and I hoped to God that Jack, Darcy and Casey would be alright. I filled Charlie in and ordered her to stay at the hospital, of course, Charlie being Charlie, she wouldn't listen, when we got to the warehouse, we both got out of the cop car,

"Mr, Braxton, you'll go in there first, shortly followed by armed officers, Sergeant Buckton, you must stay here, we won't be taking no for an answer."

"Alright." I heard Charlie mutter quietly.

Another officer came over,

"We're ready to go, snipers in position in case he does a runner, the perimeter is surrounded, he has no escape."

I turned to Charlie,

"I love you, and everything's going to be okay." I pulled her into me for a hug, kissed her on her forehead, and then made my way into the warehouse.

I was only part the way through when I heard a gun-shot ring out, I heard a girl's scream _–Darcy- _and a baby cry _–Jack- _where was Casey? Why was there a gun-shot? I quickened my pace to where I heard the constant screaming and crying.

I burst through a closed door, to see Darcy tied to a chair, Casey bleeding whilst helplessly lying on the ground, as if he was paralyzed and Jack, just laying on the floor, crying.

"Ah, Daarrryyl, I see you've finally made it, too late unfortunately. You see, I told you to inform me of who you wanted to save, and you never chose, so it looks like I'll have to kill them all. He raised the gun and pointed it at Casey's head, the next minute, cops came bursting through every access door to the room, they were screaming,

"PUT THE GUN DOWN, KNEEL ON THE FLOOR AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD."

I saw an evil smile, a smile I'd seen many times before, twist across Jake's face, he flicked the safety mode off the gun, was seconds away from pulling the trigger.

Then BANG.

3rd Person POV:

Who was Jake aiming at? Whose gun did the bang come from? Who comes out of this alive?


	46. Chapter 46

_Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, been really busy+running extremely low on storylines to carry out, now I've done literally EVERYTHING, hope you guys enjoy, thank you for reading+reviewing. (:_

Brax's POV:

We raced to the hospital immediately. I rang Charlie and informed her of what was going on, she was so worried, and so upset, I could tell from her voice.

I rode in the ambulance with Jack and Darcy, Casey was unconscious, blood flow everywhere.

Jake was in another ambulance, having not listened to the instructions of police officers, he was shot in the arm, and pounced upon by an officer, bringing him to the ground before he had the time to pull the trigger on Casey.

So many emotions were flooding through my mind, Jack wasn't crying anymore, he was moving, just.

Darcy was shocked, scared, her cheeks were tear-stained and her hair, wet, from all the crying she had done. She wore a bruise on the left of her face, courtesy of Jake in my opinion, if Heath had the opportunity, he'd kill Jake in an instant for harming his little girl.

_10 minutes later._

We arrived at the hospital, all three of them carted off in different directions, I raced back up to Charlie's hospital room.

Charlie's POV:

Brax came running through my door, I leapt up to see him, worry etched over every corner of his face,

"Darce, she's fine. Case, he's critical. Jack, he seems to be doing okay."

I ran over to Brax and hugged him, refusing to let him go, we were caught in this embrace until Heath barged his way in.

"Guys, where is she, where's my girl?"

Sid came in the door just after Heath, he had sadness etched across his face.

"Charlie, Brax, Heath, we've managed to stabilise Casey, for now, he's doing well, but we'll have to keep him under close observation. Darcy mainly just sustained injuries to her face, a minor bruise, I think she needs a hug from her dad..."

"And, Jack?" Brax asked, getting slightly worried.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but- _due to the severe stress brought under Jack, the state he was placed in, the conditions he was forced to be in for that long period of time, he didn't make it. I'm so sorry."_

_-As soon as Sid said 'I'm so sorry', I couldn't bear to listen to the rest._

I could feel my stomach turning inside out, tears brimming in my eyes, my throat felt dry and pain, my heart ached, like it had been taking by someone and completely torn in half, my baby, my baby boy, Jack, was dead.


	47. Chapter 47

Brax's POV:

I could feel tears falling down my face, uncontrollably, I looked at Charlie, who had completely broken down, suddenly she choked back her tears and turned to me, she looked like she could have killed my right then,

"This, t-this is all your fault, you being a riverboy, you having enemies, you not responding to JAKE'S CALL."

I looked at her through tear-filled eyes, blurring my vision, I couldn't speak, before I could say anything to her she had run out of the hospital.

I headed back to Angelo's, and indulged in a few too many glasses of whiskey, the after-effects would be bad, as I thought, but it didn't matter, it numbed the pain, a little. I managed to make it back to the house just in one piece, before collapsing onto the sofa.

Charlie's POV:

I got home to fall on the floor, tears streaming down my face, heart beating so fast as if I'd just run 2 marathons in a row. Ruby came out of the living room to see me standing before her, a complete mess,

"Charlie, hey, hey, what's wrong? I was just on my way to the hospital to see Casey, you and Jac-"

I broke down in tears as she mentioned my baby's name.

"Jack, he's dead Ruby."

"Oh god, oh no. Oh Charlie." She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, she began to cry to, and we kept on crying, until we had no my tears left to cry.

Brax's POV:

I woke up to being violently shaken by Heath.

"What's wrong, mate?" I looked up slightly drowsy to see Heath, Darcy and Bianca standing before me.

"What's wrong with me? Nothin', what's wrong with you? Looks like you've had a lot to drink, and when I went to see Darce, I heard Charlie shoutin' from your room."

_Oh God. _My memory came flooding back, Jack, dead. And Charlie, blaming me for it all, I felt a lump in my throat.

"Jack didn't make it."

"Ah mate, I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry Brax, I'm gonna go and talk to Charlie."

"No Bianca, please. I need to talk to her first, she blames me for what happened, I just really need to talk to her."

"Sure."

Before I could make it out the door I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist, Darcy.

"I'm sorry about Jack Uncle Darryl, but you still have me, and thanks for being so brave to come and save me and Casey."

I turned around and picked her up so she was face-to-face with me,

"Anytime baby." I kissed her on the forehead then made my way to Charlie's house.

I knocked on the door and it flung open pretty quickly, it was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, Charlie home?"

"She is, yeah, I'm so sorry Brax." She stepped towards me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for your loss too." Ruby pulled away and smiled softly,

"I'll leave you guys to it, I need to speak to Casey.

Charlie's POV:

Ruby went to answer the door to whoever it was that had knocked, I couldn't hear who, and I wasn't in the mood for visitors, except one person, Brax, I'd been way too hard on him and I know that.

I heard the door close and thought _Thank goodness, Ruby's managed to get rid of them._

Suddenly I saw Brax standing in the living room doorway.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, you're right, it is my fault and if you don't want to ever speak to me again, I'll understand that."

I could feel the tears start again, I held them back,

"It's not your fault, I should never have said it was, I love you Brax, and we'll get through this, together."

He walked towards me and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back, and we stood there together, locked in that embrace, for a long time.

_Thank you so much for reading+an extra special thanks to you guys who review too, you're awesome! Not too sure if I can actually do anything else or if this will be the last chapter! If you've got any ideas, feel free to message me or leave your ideas under reviews! (: _


	48. Chapter 48

Charlie's POV:

I woke up on the couch in the living room in Brax's arms, I got up to see the TV on, and evidently we'd fallen asleep. I slowly got up and headed into the kitchen and put on the kettle, soon afterwards, I felt someone's arms wrap around me like a snake. I turned around to face Brax, I smiled at the sight of him and kissed him softly,

"Morning you."

"Good morning."

"As much as I'd love to stay, I have to get to work."

"Hm, alright."

"See ya later." He kissed me swiftly on the forehead and then left.

Brax's POV:

I wasn't really going to work, I was meeting Ruby and Bianca in the City to do a spot of shopping, well, shopping for a particular item.

"Hey Brax!" Ruby called as she saw me approach them outside the jeweller's shop.

"Hey Rubes, hey Bianca."

"You look nervous." Bianca laughed.

"Wouldn't you be? I only have till tonight now, so we better get a move on!"

"Alright, alright!" They both said in unison.

_-2 hours later-_

I had picked out a perfect ring, with a little help, that would suit Charlie perfectly, the only thing I needed, was for her to say yes.

I sent her a text:

'_Meet me at the dock at 7pm, got a surprise for you, x'_

I was getting excited now, well, a mixture of excitement and nerves, my phone beeped,

'_Ooh, sounds ominous! See you then xx'_

I headed off to get ready.

Charlie's POV:

As soon as Ruby came home she seemed in such a happy and energetic mood,

"So Charlie, got any plans for tonight?"

"Yup, I'm meeting Brax down at the dock, what about you?"

"Nothin', sounds like he has something romantic planned, what's the occasion."

"Absolutely nothing, that's what I'm worried about, and I've got nothing to wear!"

"Oh, I'll help you with that!"

_-7pm at the dock-_

Brax's POV:

I stood around in my shirt and suit trousers waiting for Charlie to arrive, late as usual I thought, suddenly I heard the clicking of heels and turned to see the most beautiful woman in the world, Charlie walked towards me, with that gorgeous smile on her face, her hair was wavy, she had silver heels on and a short, but classy, flowy purple dress.

"Hey you." I said as she approached, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately.

"So, what's this big surprise you've got planned?" I nodded towards Romeo's boat.

"A cruise?" She asked excitedly.

"Nah, the boat!" I said sarcastically, she hit my arm playfully,

"Well let's go then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled us towards the boat.

Charlie's POV:

About 10 minutes later we arrived on a secluded island, Romeo left and told us he'd come back whenever we called, I winked at Brax who smiled at me nervously,

"Are you alright? You seem, nervous?"

"Me, nervous? Nope."

"There's definitely something up with you Brax, anyone can see it."

"Alright, come over here." He took me by my hand and led me over to the picnic area, before I had time to say anything else, he fumbled into his pocket and dropped onto his knee.

"I'm no good at this romantic stuff or whatever but, Sergeant Buckton, will you marry me?" My eyes cast down onto the beautiful ring, a cluster of diamonds with a blue one in the centre, my favourite colour. He looked up at me, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight,

"YES!" He hopped up and spun me around, kissing me passionately. When we broke apart, he put me back on my feet and placed the ring on my finger, I kissed him again before we sat down on the beach to eat the food that had been prepared.

Two hours later we arrived back at the house, Brax and I couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces, we burst through the door for Ruby to come running up to us,

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She screamed.

"How d'ya even know I said yes?"

"Of course you would have said yes!" She hugged us both, and then handed an envelope to Brax.

"I saw that! What's going on?"

"I booked a holiday for us, 1 week in Algarve and 1 week in Tuscany. What do ya say?"

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing." I hugged him tightly. "What'd I do to deserve all this hm?"

"Just, you." He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back, neither of us wanted to part.

_-3 days later (at the airport)-_

Heath said he'd drive Charlie and Brax to the airport, Casey and Ruby wanted to tag along too. They had checked in fine and we ready to walk through the gate, Heath hugged Charlie and gave Brax a manly hug,

"Have a great time."

Casey was next who did the same, Ruby hugged Brax first, then Charlie,

"I'll miss you, mom, have a great time and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Ah yeah, which rules out just about... nothing?"

I smirked. Ruby hugged me tightly and finally let me go, she looked upset,

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" I kissed her on her forehead then grabbed Brax's hand as we walked towards our gate, happy.

_That'll be the end of this story I think! Don't like ending things completely, so there could be a few updates here and there! (: Thanks to everyone who's read this story and to those of you who have reviewed+helped me with this story, it means a lot!3_

_Again, if you have any ideas, I'm open to them, so fire away! (:_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey guys, so this a spur on the moment update, I did say I wouldn't completely end this story, so I hope you guys enjoy, it's probably just going to be a short one but hey. (:_

_-Buckton residence.- _

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I had left our luggage in the car and just walked straight to the house hand-in-hand, the front door is open, we walked in and I yelled,

"Hellooooooo, anyone home?"

Ruby and Casey came rushing out of the living room.

"You're back!" Ruby called, I let go of Brax's hand and Ruby hugged me tightly,

"How was it? You guys look great!"

"It was amazing." Brax said.

"Actually, seeing as we're all together I actually wanted to ask you something." I turned and looked at him,

"Charlie, we're getting married, we love each other I just figured we should live together too?"

I leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly,

"That's an amazing idea, Brax." I said.

"Yeah Brax, that's awesome." I saw Ruby wink at Casey.

"Separate rooms of course." Brax and I said in unison, "Well, for you two." He added before winking at me.

"Ew, well, that's our cue to leave, nice to see you back, bye!" They called as they left.

"Gosh, we're back 5 minutes and they're leaving already." I said.

"Well, yeah, but on the plus side, that gives us some time alone to, y'know."

"Oh I see." We both looked into each other's eyes, Brax placed his hands on my waist and I snaked mine around his neck,

"To do what exactly?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He kissed me forcefully as our tongues explored each other's mouths and he pulled me in the direction of my bedroom.

_-1 week later.-_

Brax and I were snuggled up on the couch when he suddenly asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah course I am, why?"

"You just seem a bit quiet that's all."

I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, "No, I'm fine." I said before I got up and walked to the kitchen,

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get some orange juice, I'm allowed right?" I snapped, he got up and followed me,

"I'm sorry." I said, "I don't know what's wrong with me." I lied, I had a fairly good idea of what was wrong with me, I just needed it to be confirmed.

"It's alright." He said sweetly, I intertwined my fingers in his, "Just so you know, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I smiled, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said, I began to plant kisses along his jaw-line, he quickly pulled away,

"Naw, don't do that." He said.

"Why?" I asked seductively.

"Because we know exactly what that leads to and I can't, I've got to get to Angelo's!"

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?" I asked whilst attempting to undo his belt, he grabbed hold of my hands,

"Oh yeah, you can tempt me alright, but I can't give in."

"Alright then." I said, mocking an angry tone.

"But, we've got the house to ourselves tonight, so I'm all yours."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'll see you then."

He leant in and kissed me longingly before turning and quickly leaving to head off to Angelo's, as soon as he left, my good mood dropped, I sighed and walked into our bedroom, I pulled the pregnancy test box out of my bag, I had taken it earlier on and pulled out the pregnancy test to see it read _'positive'._ I sighed again before placing it back in my bag.

_-30 minutes later, Braxton/Buckton household.-_

I was sitting down reading a magazine when my phone vibrated, it was from Bianca,

'_Meet me at Angelo's in 10, got some news for ya.'_

I didn't reply, instead I just got my bag, then left for Angelo's, I arrived to see Brax standing behind the bar, he smiled when he saw me, I returned the smile before heading over to where Bianca sat.

"So I'm not gonna even hesitate, I'll just come right out and say it!" She said excitedly as I sat down,

"Go on then." I said.

"Me and Heath."

I nearly choked, "You and Heath?"

She nodded,

"Very nice, I want details."

**Brax's POV:**

The restaurant was pretty busy, so I hadn't had any time to go and sit with, or talk to Charlie, Bianca came over to the bar,

"Sort your missus out please." She said.

"Come again?"

"Well, I don't exactly know what's wrong with her, but she's not in a good mood."

"She was fine before!"

"Yeah, that was like half an hour ago, it's like she's been delivered some bad news and it's only suddenly hit her."

"Alright, you watch the bar then." I left Bianca standing behind the bar while I walked over to where Charlie was sitting, I held out my hands.

**Charlie's POV:**

I looked up at Brax and his outstretched hands, I gave him a quizzical look,

"Come with me." He said.

"The place looks busy." I replied.

"Bianca's gonna watch it, c'mon, you're not gonna leave me hanging are you?" He asked, I smiled weakly before grabbing his hands as he hauled me to my feet, we walked out of the restaurant, we ended up on the beach without saying a word to each other when Brax turned and looked at me,

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." I replied to shortly and cursed myself because Brax wouldn't believe it,

"I'm gonna keep harassing you until you tell me." He lowered his head slightly to look me in the eyes,

"I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"Charlie, that's great!" He yelled with a huge grin on my face,

"Is it?"

"Gosh no, please tell me you're not thinking this is a bad idea?" He asked sadly.

"Naw, it's just, I guess I'm just scared, after what happened last time."

"Baby, listen to me, last time was completely different, and you know it, I'm here for you and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or our baby, alright?"

I nodded before smiling at Brax, "I love you so much." I said.

"And I love you too." He replied before kissing me forcefully, then pulling me into a hug.


End file.
